1. Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatuses for applying paint and, more particularly, to an apparatus for applying paint along hard-to-reach surfaces.
2. Prior Art
When painting wall-like surfaces which abut intersecting surfaces where only one surface is to be painted, it is desirable to utilize an instrument with guide means to keep the other surfaces free of paint. This need is also present when painting other surfaces, such as ceilings, that are abutting another surface that does not require painting, such as walls and ceiling fans. For such purposes painting pads have been developed that are known in the prior art. Unfortunately, such painting pads, although generally sufficient in their function, do have many shortcomings.
An obvious disadvantage of most paint applying apparatuses in the prior art is the limited length of their handles. In the event that a user wishes to paint an area not accessible by simply standing, they are required to employ a ladder or other support surface with the inherent risk of falling. In order to overcome this design flaw, paint applying apparatuses with attachable extensions are known in the prior art.
Even so, some design flaws still exist with regards to such extendable paint applying apparatuses. One example shows a conventional paint pad handle where, once the pad is affixed to the handle, the handle may not be pivotally moved in any direction with respect to the pad. Thus, this design makes is difficult to apply paint evenly on a wall or ceiling when a painter is using the long extension stick.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus for applying paint along hard-to-reach surfaces in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a paint applying apparatus that is easy to attach and use, durable and safe in design, adjustable and versatile in use, and results in an improved job quality. Such an apparatus for applying paint along hard-to-reach surfaces has the ability to paint high areas without the use of a ladder, which greatly minimizes the likelihood of falls. The paint applying apparatus is appreciated by both professional commercial painters and do-it-yourself enthusiasts.